


What Are You Looking At?

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gratuitously Silly Nicknames for Shiro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shiro is There, Short Fics, little to no dialogue, mentions of Hunk Pidge and Shay, tour guide AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: Lance is a tour-guide, so staring’s nothing new to him, nor is undivided attention. Except, when one guy is just outright glaring at him. Then it becomes a problem.





	What Are You Looking At?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephonea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonea/gifts).



Tour guide wasn’t Lance’s idea of a dream job. He was, after all, still hanging onto the idea of being a fighter pilot in space. Whatever could be said about the future of space travel when they were only just reaching Saturn didn’t deter Lance. If they build giant fighting robots any time soon, Lance was going to be the first one in line. But in general, Lance didn’t mind his job. Memorizing facts and not stumbling over his words had been hard at first, but he learned to take it in stride as he always did. He had a pretty great memory if he did say so himself. It wasn’t long before he was wowing crowds with his delivery and flourish (unnecessarily as Pidge had joked). She was just jealous Lance was being praised like he deserved while she was stuck selling tickets out front.

His job paid the bills, which was what was important to taking the burden off of his parents, and it meant that from time to time Lance got to meet some colorful people. One time, two girls both visiting in from Europe had been a riot. He could still remember when they had asked him to snap a picture of them and just as the the camera shutter had snapped, they had jumped apart because a large lizard had decided to sneak in, too. Despite this, they had laughed about it and said they were going to make it a postcard to send to their other friend.

Lance was a people person, to say the least, and he thrived on these little things. (And if he got hit on or kissed in the shadow of a corner or two, who was he to complain?).

Staring and (mostly) undivided attention wasn’t something new to Lance, nor was it something he was particularly shy about. He ate it up in the way the tourists eating at the cafe by the estate’s swimming pool headed by his best friend Hunk would. Sudden questions interrupting his spiel? No problem. Crying babies and fussy kids? Lance was a pro. But some jerk deciding that he was going to glare at Lance the entire time? That’s a whole thing all together!

Picture this, Lance McClain, handsome, charming, best tour guide of the bunch, minding his own business, doing (great) at his job.Waiting as per usual by the entrance to the villa, joking with Rolo the security guard who was still blinking sleep from his eyes as the tourists trickle in with their tickets When he spotted Pidge coming down the little hill. No doubt she had left the Shay in the ticket trailer where she was probably sticking a portable fan up her shirt even with the trailer’s ac blasting in the summer heat. Behind Pidge was a pack of fresh-faced people clearly ready to get a bite of Lance’s thorough museum and gardens expertise.

It was a usual crowd if Lance could say so. Some locals and their kids, some out of state tourists judging by accent, and some foreigners muttering to themselves excitedly in their native languages. Lance glanced across them as he set his Tour Guide smile on. He briefly caught the eye of a grumpy looking boy with dark hair maybe just a year or so shy of Lance’s age, arms crossed and ignoring what his (frankly very built and very hot) companion was chattering on about. He was cute, to say the least, easily attractive in the way that made Lance’s heart jolt happily in his chest. Lance wouldn’t have minded catching him under the shade of a tree in the gardens.

The boy looked back at Lance in surprise, thick brows raised as he briefly considered Lance for a second. Lance gave his best smile, the one he only reserved for truly heart-stopping individuals.The other boy’s eyes lingered on him, raking across his face so thoroughly that Lance had felt almost embarrassed. It was almost like watching an epiphany happen. Then the other boy’s expression shuttered down. His eyes narrowed. Lance felt a cold lump settle into his gut at that and dragged his eyes away. Well, screw you too mullet boy.

The moment Pidge told the group they were now in Lance’s care, Lance got into persona.

“Good morning, everyone, I’m Lance, your tour guide,” Lance greeted. He said tour guide in the way he had always practiced saying Fighter Pilot should he get to go to space. The crowd murmured a greeting back, except mullet-head. That did nothing to deter Lance. “Let’s get started shall we?”

Lance patted Rolo on the cheek as he passed him and ushered the group towards the left into the small hallway and the little hideaway rooms it hid.

“So, here we have - “

Lance took them in one big sweep of the villa. He turned their attention to the room, asked that they rotate who got to stand in front so that everyone had a chance to peer in from behind the safety banisters. Little ones eagerly pointed towards the instruments in the Music Room, asking what the funny thing was. Lance gently told them it was a harp. From the side, Lance could feel the prickle of an intense gaze, too intense than the normal staring. When he looked at the corner of his eye, he spotted Mullet-Boy was burning a hole into the side of his head. The line of his mouth sharply down-turned. Lance nearly bit his tongue as he ushered them along.

 _Play it cool, McClain,_ he said to himself. _You need this job. Who cares what the deal with some guy with bad hair thinks anyway?_

Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to walk a little more forceful than he had to as they continued on. No sirree.

In the Living Room, he told them all about the architecture of the rooms, the style incorporated, the furniture. He led them up the stairs onto the second floor. The bedrooms were probably Lance’s third favorite part of the house. He shielded a hand against his mouth as he faced the crowd, bounced his eyebrows for good effect when he told a “saucy detail” which earned him the usual light-hearted chuckles. Lance’s eyes flickered to Mullet-Boy, eyes still narrowed and gaze still smoldering. He wasn’t looking away from Lance in the least. It was almost a little unsettling the way he was raring to fight Lance. Even with the relative cool of the house, Lance felt a creep of heat itch along his skin. He swallowed and redirected attention to style of each room, the care. Mr. Big Tall and Beefy commented that they reminded him of doll’s rooms, a look of fondness that Lance knew could only come from one with siblings. Lance grinned, cited the design of the headboards, the details on the fine china perfectly set up on the little table inside. Mullet-Boy made a noncommittal noise that earned him an elbow from the Big Guy.

It continued on that like that as he room hopped. Lance would do his job, and Mullet-Boy would secretly, silently challenge Lance to a duel to the death in the background. It annoyed Lance more than it probably should, really. But this was pride at stake here, thank you very much. Who did Mullet-head think he was coming onto Lance’s turf trying to start wars? He was just doing his job! Strangely though, if the crowd allowed, Mullet-Boy would gravitate just a few short feet from Lance, hands pocketed and head tilted to the side as kept an eye on Lance. Probably trying to figure out all of Lance’s weakness. Oh, he was onto him!

When Lance could finally take them back down and out towards the view of the bay, he couldn’t help the unbidden smile that rose up on his face. He swept his arms out, eagerly telling them about the barge out in the bay and the potential to see manatees playing in the distance. He stopped a moment to let the crowd take their pictures, let the children approach him and stand on his feet as he danced a little jig with them. Not too far away Captain Dorito was shoving his phone camera into Mullet-Boy’s hands before leaning against the low wall and striking a winning smile. Mullet-Boy begrudgingly snapped a few pictures before he was raking his gaze back towards Lance again.

Forcing himself to smile, Lance tipped his head in the other’s direction. Robotically he did the same, eyebrows still pinched together and gaze still dark and kind of threatening. Like he had some super important mission and Lance was in the way. Lance cleared his throat and gathered the group together again.

“We’re going to be heading into the gardens now, so everyone buddy up,” Lance called. “Ready? Let’s go!”

Some more trekking, some sweating, and some eager kids running through the mini maze, Lance took the group towards the gift shop and cafe.

“That concludes our tour, folks, ” Lance told them. “Down there you’ll find our combination gift shop and cafe, headed by the best chef in this entire city. Trust me on that, I’m not even biased. Thanks so much for visiting!”

They gave a polite round of applause before dispersing. All, but Mullet-Boy. Lance felt the day’s annoyance rush at him full force, bubbling up inside of him. He frowned at him, and planted his hands on his hips, ready to give him a piece of his mind -

“Hey, I, uhm,” Mullet-Boy started. Lance blinked, arms drooping. Well. “I’m - I’m Keith, and you, uh.”

Lance furrowed his brows. He held his hands up trying to placate the guy before something was being shoved into his hands. Lance squawked, gripping the piece of paper in his fist out of sheer surprise. Keith nodded once at him, face a sudden delightful shade of pink, as he coughed into his fist and made some vague gesture.

“So, yeah,” Was all he said before he was violently yanking open the cafe door and shushing his tall companion who was laughing his ass off with a handful of postcards. Before the door swung close, he heard, _So, how’d it go?_

When Lance’s heartbeat had returned to normal, he slowly unfurled the paper. On it, Lance realized with a loud, guffaw, was Keith’s name and number.

_You’re really cute. Care to show me some other places?_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx._

_-Keith._

Well, Lance had always been a sucker for a cute face and a strong personality. He caught Keith’s eye from the window of the cafe. He bit his lip teasingly as he took his phone out and quickly typed out a message. In a matter of seconds, Keith was unlocking his own phone. A beautiful and gentle smile rose across his face and did funny things to Lance’s insides. Keith looked far better with a smile on his face, and Lance intended to see just how good up close.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise fic for Persephonea as I force myself out of this writing slump! A tour guide AU :3c including maybe two familiar people in there? LOL.
> 
> I know Lance is from Cuba (whether he lived there before going to the Garrison or he was born there and emigrated, but we still don't know huh?) So instead, I made him tour guide in Florida. I could very well go ahead and research up on places in Cuba to visit, but I wanted to do a very quick little fic. So next time, yeah? 
> 
> Some rather vague references to where he works, any guesses? It's very South I can tell you that. And maybe a superhero movie was filmed there.
> 
> I've never been a tour guide so I'm sorry lol.


End file.
